We Own Tonight
We Own Tonight 'is a sweet romance book released on December 2, 2019. Summary ''You’re not a one-night stand kind of woman, but when your childhood crush, boyband frontman Eli Walsh, pulls you onstage and serenades you at his concert, anything becomes possible. When your life comes crashing down around you, will you let Eli pull you out of the rubble? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Once in a Lifetime Girl You’re not a one-night stand kind of woman, but when your childhood crush, boyband frontman Eli Walsh, pulls you onstage and serenades you at his concert, anything becomes possible. When your life comes crashing down around you, will you let Eli pull you out of the rubble? Chapter 2: Meet and Greet You never thought you'd get to meet Eli Walsh, let alone be asked to stay after the show. When Eli zeroes in on you, will you be able to handle the heat? Chapter 3: Touring the Bus You could never have imagined you'd hit it off so well with a celebrity. When Eli asks you back to his bus, will you take things to the next level? Chapter 4: Close Call An unexpected call takes you straight to the hospital. Will your life change forever? Chapter 5: Time to Pull Over A routine traffic stop turns out to be so much more. What are the odds you run into HIM? Chapter 6: Pizza and Smooches You finally have some time to yourself, so you order-in a pizza, but you'd never guess a surprise guest could eat it all AND take your breath away. Chapter 7: A New Chapter It's been a week since you've heard a peep from Eli Walsh, and even renovating your house can't get your mind off him. Is your budding romance already over? Chapter 8: Heart to Heart You finally get through to your sister, Stephanie. Will you let Eli get through to you? Chapter 9: First Date Charm Your first date with Eli Walsh is a true VIP treatment. You've never been treated quite like this before. Will everything go as planned? Chapter 10: Sisterly Love You leave your first date with Eli riding on an absolute high. Will you open up to your sister Stephanie about it? Will Eli come back for more? Chapter 11: Riding High Your second date with Eli is a wild ride. Literally. He has multiple surprises in store for you. Will you be able to contain your excitement? Chapter 12: Meet the Friends You haven't been intimate with Eli since the first night on his Tour Bus. Will you let yourself go there this time? Afterward, Eli meets your friends for the first time. Can a celebrity this famous fit in with your motley crew? Chapter 13: Devastation You knew this day was coming, but you could never have expected it to happen so soon. Your life will never be the same again. Who will stick around to support you through this unbearable heartache? Chapter 14: Goodbye It's time to say goodbye. You're not ready to face the world, but Eli knows exactly how to take care of you. When you're finally forced to leave the house, you'll get a sobering dose of reality. Life with Eli might not be as wonderful as it seems. Chapter 15: Meet the Family You spend the day with Eli's family. Will they like you? Will they be supportive of your relationship with Eli? Or will this be the final straw for your relationship? Chapter 16: Happy Birthday It's Eli's birthday and you have a BIG surprise in store for him. Little do you know, there's an even bigger surprise in store for you that will change EVERYTHING. Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed A secret is revealed that could change the course of your relationship forever. Which path will you take? And where will you end up? Chapter 18: Make It or Break It Grievances are aired. Will you be able to move on? Will Eli accept you and what you have to offer? Chapter 19: Dreams Really Do Come True You dreamt your whole life of marrying a man like Eli Walsh. Now that you've been dating him for two years, will he take things to the next level? You're back at a Four Blocks Down concert in the exact place you first met. Will Eli recreate your first moments together and make you his wife? Author The original author of the story is Corinne Michaels. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Corinne Michaels is a New York Times, USA Today, and Wall Street Journal bestselling author of romance novels. Her stories are chock full of emotion, humor, and unrelenting love, and she enjoys putting her characters through intense heartbreak before finding a way to heal them through their struggles. Corinne is a former Navy wife and happily married to the man of her dreams. Corinne now lives in Virginia with her husband and is the emotional, witty, sarcastic, and fun-loving mom of two beautiful children. Category:Books Category:Sweet Romance Category:Corinne Michaels